


Labels.

by fuxkofbill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Bullying, Depression, Dipper is 15, Human Bill Cipher, Minor Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Sad, Teenage Mabel Pines, Trans Dipper Pines, and leave comments and kudos plEASE, bill is 16, choking oh no, cute tho, dippers parents dont accept, it says 1/1 chapters but i will add more, mabel and paz, mentions of twins parents, read it, trans male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxkofbill/pseuds/fuxkofbill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper finally came out to his parents, they were outraged, even more so when he cut his hair. He ended up having to live with his Grunkle Stan, which he came to love. In school, where people didn't seem to accept being trangender, one person always seemed to defend him, excluding his twin. A blonde boy who goes by the name Bill Cipher. (THE STORYS BETTER I PROMISE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels.

“Mum, oh my god! It’s not even that big of a deal!” Dipper cried, head in his arms as he sat at the table, which stood in the middle of their kitchen. “Not a big deal? You want to be a fucking boy, Dipper. You are a girl; how many times do I have to repeat myself? You can’t just change your gender!”

Dipper’s long curls covered his face, his hair resembled Mabel’s and he hated it, not that Mabel’s hair wasn’t nice, more of the fact that he wants short hair, he wants to look more like a boy. Dipper doesn’t understand why his parents don’t understand, why they can’t just call him the correct pronouns and stop shouting about how he’s a girl, because he isn’t, he has never been a girl. 

“Girl, you’re a girl.” His father spat, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, “You’re a disgrace, you know that? You’re just the fuck up of our family.” Dipper couldn’t help but cry, he was sobbing into his arms, clinging onto his head in a desperate manner, he hoped Mabel wouldn’t come home soon, he didn’t want her in the middle of this.

“You actually think your transgender, hm? What do you think the other girls in school are going to say? Do you even have any friends? I’m sure you only have Mabel and who ever can deal being around you when with her. What about the boys? You won’t fit in with them!” His mum screamed, banging her fists against the counter. “I-I, have friends!” Dippers voice trembled, and the lie was obvious, “Oh yeah? How come Mabel’s the only one who goes over to her friends, and brings friends here?” His father’s voice strained and the annoyance was more them obvious. 

“I-I just don’t like going out that much,” His voice cracked, “I prefer to be on my own a lot.” He pulled his hair out of his face, wiping away tears and sniffing. “Who doesn’t like going out with their friends?” He sneered, turning away with a face full of disgust. Dipper tried to say something back, but his throat was sore and he has no idea what he’d say honestly. “Your only fifteen and you already want to ruin your life.” 

“I’m not ruining my life!” Dipper screamed, as he stood up and knocked the chair over in the process. “Yes you are! What the fuck is all this, wanting to be a boy. Your ruining everything I brought you up to be!” Exactly as Dipper started screaming back, he heard a door slam and an alarmed “Dipper?!” 

“M-Mabel?” He cried, backing away from his parents, who suddenly were very close to him. “What were you saying to him?” hissed Mabel, pulling the shorter of the two behind her. “M-Mabes, Its okay.” Dipper sniffled, “How did this start?” Mabel demanded, her hair was in two long plaits and she was wearing a purple jumper with shorts, tights were seen underneath them.

“I-I wanted t-to cut my hair short, again…” whimpered Dipper, clinging onto Mabel’s shoulders, whom protectively hid him from their parents, “Mabel, you can’t keep agreeing with her.” His mother’s stern voice echoed through the room, which Dipper flinched too. “HE is a boy, and HE can do what he wants.” She roared, “Go to your room, now.” Hissed their dad, and by the looks of it, him and their mother were going to be having a long talk when they leave. 

“Gladly” She sighed, tugging Dipper along with her as they returned to their rooms. “Dip, don’t listen to them!” She mumbled, pulling her smaller brother into a hug. “I-I just, I don’t understand the big deal about short hair. It would make me feel so much better, w-why are they being so dramatic?” Dipper sobbed into her shoulder. “You, Dipper Pines, are an amazing boy, your long hair doesn’t stop anything and neither does anything else!” 

“I-I’m the fuck u-up of this family, it’s true.” Dipper quoted, clinging onto to Mabel who gasped, “No you’re not! Who told you that? It’s them who are, you’re an amazing son and brother and they just can’t see it! You know what, we’re cutting your hair, I don’t care.”

Dippers head raised and a small “what?” was muttered, “Yes, go jump in the shower! I’ll cut and blow dry it for you.” She exclaimed. “R-Really?” Dipper asked, jumping up excitably, “Y-You’ll really cut it for me?”

“Of course dip! Why wouldn’t I?” She asked, “Won’t mum and dad get mad? What if they shout at you!” Dipper frowned, suddenly concerned, thinking the idea was horrible. “I’ll make sure it’s not too bad, okay? I know how much you hate your hair, It’s okay Dip, I’ll take the blame.”

Dipper smiled to himself, he was so grateful for his sister, he couldn’t ask for anyone better. He jumped up, taking a towel and some new, clean clothes and jumped into the shower. He didn’t bother washing all of his hair, only the top, what was the point in wasting all the shampoo? He cleaned his body as fast as he could, jumping out and drying of his hair a bit, pulling on the fresher clothes after he was dry and stumbling back into his room, where Mabel had already prepared scissors.

Dipper was so overjoyed when Mabel began, he seen the hairs falling to the floor and he could feel how much shorter it was, he loved it so much more than before. Mabel hummed as she clipped away at the hair, sensing how happy this was making her brother. She was soon finished, and when she was she shown Dipper through a smaller mirror. 

Dipper didn’t know how to react, he was so overjoyed that he ended up crying, causing Mabel to panic. “Dip? Are you okay, do you not like it?” She ushered, spinning Dipper around. Dipper shook his head, “N-No, that’s n-not it!” He assured, “I love it, I l-love it so much Mabel!” He shook, pulling her into a hug. 

“Girls! Come down here.”

Both Mabel and Dippers faces had turned, “O-Oh no, this is bad, I was expecting it to happen tomorrow” Mabel whispered. “We’re going to sleep now!” Mabel called back, voice shaking slightly, “Don’t make me go up there Mabel.” Their mother said, stern and firm. 

“O-Okay” Mabel replied, voice cracked. “I’ll explain, okay? I’ll tell them I done it”

Dipper was about to protest, but Mabel told him to shut up and pulled him down the stairs with her. The moment he entered the living room there was two gasps, and a “What the fuck did you do to your hair?!”

Their father seemed to be enraged, “You are a fucking girl! How many times do we have to tell you this?” He screamed, approaching the trembling boy. “I can’t believe you ruined your hair like this! You’re such a fail of a daughter!” He roared, clutching onto Dipper hair, who yelped and was dragged into the middle of the room.

“Dad, stop!” Mabel screamed, running to help her brother. “You stay out of this.” He spat, as Dipper was crying under his hand, shaking and on his tippy toes. “You’re hurting him!” She screeched, trying to make him let go, but he only tightened his hold. 

“Mabel, he said stay out of it.” Their mother said, seated on the couch, not even moving. “H-How can you just sit there, and watch him hurting your son like this?” She cried, still attempting to get past her father’s arm. “Mabel, she deserves this right now.”

Mabel snapped, she was done with them hurting her brother, she was done. “If you don’t let go of him, I’m calling the police.” She sniffled, and Dipper jumped, eyes going wide. Their father tutted, tightening his hold on Dippers hair for the last time and letting go, making Dipper fall to the ground. A harsh sob erupted from his chest, and he basically crawled over to Mabel, who dropped down and helped him back up. 

“We’re going to fucking sleep.” She muttered, helping Dipper back up the stairs. Dipper hardly slept that night, he was trembling and crying and his sister didn’t get much either. One things for sure though, he didn’t want to go to school the next day. 

((READ NOTES))

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER OK


End file.
